Nunca Despertar
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Ella un ángel, Él el mismísimo demonio.   ¿Quién dijo que los ángeles estaban a salvo del sufrimiento?


_Una idea que surgio de la nada._

_Advertencia: SasuSaku masoquista. _

_..._

Adelantaba su paso con una brutal agilidad, sus pies intentaban no mezclarse entre ellas, para evitar futuras caídas claro esta. Aun así, ignorando todo pronostico, consiguió mantener su velocidad.

La rabia recorría los confines de su cuerpo, dándole hincapié a que parara de llorar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sus luceros expedían pequeñas y saladas gotas de tristeza, cautivándose a si misma en una montaña de recuerdos y por lo consiguientes; lamentaciones.

¿Por qué no la previnieron sobre esto?

A decir verdad, lo que más le dolía- a pesar del atenuante dolor físico- era más bien aquel burdo sentimiento de perdón. Analizaba el caso como mera culpa suya y por la falta de sinceridad hacia ella.

Inocente ante todo, seguía excluyéndolo de culpa alguna.

A aquel ser vil que le profesaba amor sincero e inigualable. Que con palabras suaves y bien combinadas la guiaron al punto más alto de la estupidez.

¡Dios! ¡Solo tiene quince años!

Aunque eso a él no le importo demasiado. Solo le intereso saciar su salvaje animal que se calentó en un momento inoportuno. Quizás ya lo estaba planeando con antelación, pero eso, no lo sabe ella.

Con extremada fatiga sus piernas ya no le reaccionaron, haciendo que caiga a bruces sobre la vereda, raspando sus blanquecinas rodillas que se mancharon con un ligero carmesí.

Agonizo por su dolor, que se incrementaba el pasar los segundos.

Pedía ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba. Las doce de la noche no era un horario muy utilizado por las personas diurnas, pero guardaba ese hilo de esperanza, que no cesaría al igual que su constante llanto.

Y el demonio apareció, con una entrada dramática casi insólita, corría con sus prendas arrugadas y un ligero corte en el labio inferior, cortesía de nuestro ángel tendido en la fría acera. Su sentindo de supervivencia la obligo a tenderse en pies, a buscar una salida, algún sitio, cualquiera que fuere, con tal de desaparecer de su perímetro.

Con mucha fuerza, sacada de un lugar desconocido, gateo sobre sus rodillas, hasta que pudo tenderse completamente.

Acorralada, intentaba hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, a pesar de que aquel malhechor la seguía sobre sus tobillos y en cualquier segundo estaría entre sus garras. Pudo alejarse a una distancia prudencial, tomando su primera decisión egoísta.

Acabar con todo esto.

Corrió en medio de la ruta, cual estaba empinada a una altura que cansaría a cualquiera en buen estado. Llego agonizante a la curvatura de la misma, quedándose quieta, observando como su perseguidor la seguía con el mismo ímpetu que hace momentos anteriores.

Al llegar a ella, a un distancia casi despreciable, la chica decidió que todo terminaría en ese instante.

— Yo si te ame— esbozo con los labios temblorosos más por la temperatura de la madrugada que por el miedo que le había acuñado el sujeto— Pero ahora, te odio.

Le brindo una última sonrisa mal dibujada lanzándose sobre la ruta empedrada y rodando rápidamente, para que al final su delicado cuerpo, magullado, cortado y amoretonado, de su golpe de gracia contra el gélido metal del vehiculo, aparcado en la base del semi cerro, dando un freno abrupto a todo su ser.

— Lo siento— vocifero con el alma desgarrada y la culpa martillearte en el pecho aquel hombre.

Y eso fue lo última cosa que escucho la joven, ya que en otro mundo ahora se depositaba sus pensamientos.

Despertó sorprendiéndose por no encontrar luz, sino una oscuridad total. Pero oía una voz, suave y aterciopelada. Que le susurraba cosas no muy entendibles por el momento.

Trato de afinar su audición, percatándose que era su madre, que cantaba una suave canción cerca suyo. Quiso levantarse para abrasarla y llorar sobre su hombro, pero no sentía su cuerpo, literalmente.

En su garganta ahogo un grito, estaba desesperada, no podio moverse ni conjeturar vocablos y su madre solo seguía cantando, ignorando su incapacidad.

Trato se serenarse, todo tenia una explicación lógica, tal vez solo es un mal sueño, al igual lo que paso con su novio.

Si, solo un mal sueño del el cual despertaría en instantes.

Lo cual no sucedió.

— Déjeme quedarme en vigila esta noche, Señora Haruno— oyó a lo lejos una voz masculina, provocándole escalofríos al reconocerla.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Qué haría sin ti?— sintió verdadero afecto en las palabras de su madre, ese animal… la estaba engañando.

No escucho sonido alguno después de que su madre azotara la puerta, estaba nerviosa, agitada e indecisa.

¿Debería gritar o no?

Solo había un pequeño detalle, _no podía_.

— Te amo, mi pequeña Sakura— no la amaba y ella lo sabia — Lamento lo que te hiciste, has quedado muy mal, cariño. Solo espero que pronto te recuperes, veras todo lo que tengo preparado para ti— guardo silencio un momento, para luego proseguir— Se que no puedes oírme y talvez no tenga caso recalcarlo, pero recuerda eres mía. Y el hecho que estés así no hará ninguna diferencia…

Su corazón se encogió, nunca se libraría de él, ella es un ángel en persecución y él es un demonio asignado a perseguirla.

— Iré por un café, no me extrañes cariño— unos húmedos labios impostaron los suyos, pero no sintió nada.

Para su suerte.

Entre la total soledad solo rogaba algo: _nunca despertar_.Ya que es mejor estar encerrada en el mundo paralelo de los semi vivos, con su tormento personalizado velando sus sueños o pesadillas, que convivir con aquella bestia.

¿Quién dijo que los ángeles estaban a salvo del sufrimiento?


End file.
